Saat Bunga Berbicara
by cumberbatch's
Summary: Saat mulut tak mampu berucap, biarkanlah bunga dan mahkotanya yang berbicara—tentang dua orang adam yang takdirnya tak diikat oleh benang merah. Mereka tahu ini salah, tapi kenapa terasa begitu benar? \not-so-fluffy-story. suho/lay. sulay/


**Saat Bunga Berbicara  
**

 _Disclaimer: -penulis hanya meminjam nama untuk kepentingan cerita-_

* * *

 **Warning** : AU. OOC. _Not a fluffy story._ Dan segala resiko yang lain.

 **Characters** : Suho, Lay and others. _  
_

 _"Saat mulut tak mampu berucap, biarkanlah bunga dan kelopaknya yang berbicara._ "

.

.

Zhang Yixing memang selalu memiliki ketertarikan tak wajar pada bunga.

Bunga.

Indah. _Cantik._

Bukan. Ia bukanlah seorang perangkai bunga.

Ia hanya seorang pelukis, yang membiarkan dirinya dibuai keindahan setangkai bunga. Keindahan ciptaan Tuhan yang mahadaya mempesona bak gugusan surga.

Ada sesuatu yang membuat Yixing jatuh cinta pada hamparan kelopaknya yang cantik namun rapuh, yang berwarna-warni dan memiliki arti. Ada perasaan tenang yang mengaliri tubuhnya ketika Yixing menjatuhkan pandangan di kelopaknya yang indah bagai alegori. Jadi Yixing bawa dirinya tenggelam lebih dalam, memahami dan menghafal arti bunga, sebanyak yang bisa ia kumpulkan dalam memori.

Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa kesukaannya itu aneh, tidak wajar untuk dimiliki seorang lelaki. Tapi Yixing tak peduli, setangkai bunga, menurutnya, patut untuk dihargai untuk setiap arti yang mereka miliki.

Termasuk bunga anyelir yang menjadi penghias pesta pernikahan yang ia hadiri saat ini. _Anyelir putih._

Anyelir atau bunga carnation—dari kata ' _incarnation_ ' yang bermakna inkarnasi, inkarnasi untuk kisah cinta yang akan dirajut dalam lembaran baru sepasang pengantin. _Ya_ , pilihan bunga yang cerdas untuk sebuah acara sakral penyantuan dua insan manusia.

"Apa kau masih akan terus-terusan memandang bunga-bunga itu dan mengabaikanku, huh?"

Suara lembut itu merasuki gendang telinga Yixing, memaksanya untuk mengalihkan pandang dari cantiknya kelopak-kelopak bunga Anyelir yang terhampar di depannya. Si pemilik suara, seorang wanita cantik berbalut gaun satin berwarna putih bersih itu berdiri di sisinya, bibirnya tertekuk dan alisnya mengerut ke bawah.

Wanita ini, wanita yang tak asing dalam hidup Yixing.

Wanita yang selama setahun ini telah resmi menyandang nama Zhang di depan namanya. _Ya, dia istrinya._

 _._

Istrinya— _tapi bukan cinta dan hatinya._

.

Mereka menikah bukan disatukan oleh perasaan agung bernama cinta. Paksaan, tekanan, dan seikat kontrak yang diatur oleh keluarga, justru yang membawa dua insan ini ke atas atlar.

Pernikahan ini juga yang akhrinya menjadi topeng bagi seorang Zhang Yixing yang sebenarnya. Zhang Yixing yang menjijikan, tidak normal, berdosa—karena menyukai sesamanya.

Yixing sudah terbiasa hidup di dalam lubang yang sama. Ia tahu ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, lagipula.

Yixing menggaruk tengkuknya, melempar wanita itu senyum kecil. "Ah, maaf. Kau tahu kan kalau aku-"

"Sangat menyukai bunga, ya, aku tahu. Hingga kau memilih memperhatikan bunga-bunga yang ada di pesta pernikahan ini, ketimbang istrimu sendiri." Wanita itu menyela, memutar mata. "Aku sudah terlalu hafal, Yi. Kau melakukannya di semua tempat dimana disitu ada bunga,"

Ya, tidak pernah ada yang mengerti akan kecintaannya pada bunga, termasuk Fei, istrinya itu. Yixing dan dunianya sendiri, begitu mereka menyebutnya.

Bibir Yixing hanya akan melengkung maklum ketika diejek aneh, ia tidak kecewa atau marah saat orang-orang itu tidak mengerti. _Well,_ mereka terkadang hanya tak mau mengerti, menurutnya. "Hei, kau sesekali harus meresapinya, Fei. Seperti bunga anyelir putih ini, apa kau tahu mereka melambangkan cinta yang murni, perasaan tak bersalah, kesetiaan, cinta yang menggebu serta keberuntungan?"

Sekali lagi Fei membiarkan bola matanya berputar, "Bagiku bunga itu sama saja, tidak ada bedanya. Yang berbeda hanya warna mereka—"

Helaan nafas Yixing mengudara, "Tidak begitu, kau harus—"

"Fei, kaukah itu?"

Perdebatan kecil mereka tertunda, teralihkan oleh suara yang mengalun penuh antusiasme. Disana, berdiri seorang wanita berpawakan mungil, dengan rambutnya yang digelung cantik dan seorang lelaki terbalutkan tuxedo putih mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Fei yang air mukanya sempat didominasi oleh kebingungan, menggantinya dengan seulas senyum lebar. Ia memekik, menghambur untuk memeluk wanita mungil di depannya yang juga ikut terkekeh senang. "Astaga, Irene. Aku tak menyangka kau datang juga! Aku senang sekali bertemu denganmu, sudah lama sekali ya semenjak kelulusan?"

Wanita yang dipanggil Irene itu tertawa lepas, membiarkan kedua lengannya melingkar ke tubuh Fei dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya hingga pelukan itu akhirnya terlepas.

Fei menarik lengan Yixing untuk mendekat, "Kenalkan, ini Zhang Yixing, suamiku." kelakarnya, "Nah, Yixing, kenalkan dia ini Irene, teman seperjuanganku semasa sekolah menengah,"

Yixing menjulurkan tangan, berniat untuk menjabat tangan Irene yang ikut terarah padanya, bersamaan ddngan melengkungkan senyum kecil. "Senang bertemu denganmu,"

Irene membalas ramah, sedikit menundukan kepala setelahnya. "Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Yixing- _ssi_."

"Oh iya, omong-omong bukankah kau seharusnya ada di Amerika?" tanya Fei heran dengan alis mengerut bingung. "Apa yang kau lakukan di Seoul?"

Irene mengangguk, tersenyum simpul. "Urusan bisnis Joonmyun membuat kami mau tak mau harus kembali lagi ke Seoul," jelasnya.

"Joonmyun?"

"Ah iya, aku belum mengenalkannya pada kalian," kemudian ia menggeser tubuhnya ke samping, membiarkan seorang pria yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya itu nampak lebih jelas. Irene membentuk tersenyum lebar, melingkarkan lengannya ke sekitar lengan Joonmyeon, berkata dengan diiringi seulas senyum simpul. "Kenalkan, dia Kim Joonmyun..."

Eksistensi Fei dan Irene seolah melebur, dan poros dunia kedua lelaki itu hanya tertuju pada satu sama lain saat bola mata itu akhirnya bersirobok untuk kali pertama.

.

" _Dia suamiku.._."

.

Andai Yixing tahu jika membiarkan dua bola mata itu beradu akan menjadi kesalahan terbesar pertama dalam hidupnya.

Kesalahan yang membuat dunianya jungkir balik, cinta dan rasa sakit yang menyerta.

* * *

.

Yixing tak tahu ia harus mengutuk semesta atau membiarkan ucapan syukur melirih dari belah bibirnya saat ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan pria bernama Kim Joonmyun itu, untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Yixing bisa langsung menerka bahwa punggung yang tengah mengamati lukisan setangkai Krisan disana adalah Kim Joonmyun, suami dari sahabat istrinya. Ia bisa langsung mengenalinya, karena setiap paras milik lelaki itu terekam dalam setiap inci dalam kepala, segala pahatan Tuhan yang sempurna itu tak akan musnah begitu saja bagai hempas debu.

Yixing membiarkan kakinya mengambil keputusan, ia biarkan kakinya itu melangkah, hingga tiba di sisi sang pria yang masih terpaku pada lukisan yang terpajang di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana menurut Anda?"

Bahu Joonmyun agak berjingit. Mungkin terkejut, namun tak ditampakannya dengan jelas. Sudut bibir pria itu sengaja ditarik ke atas saat ia menjawab. "Hmm... saya pikir lukisan Anda... bagus,"

Yixing memiringkan kepala, "Bagus?"

Joonmyun tertawa kecil, meliriknya lewat sudut matanya untuk beberapa saat. "Anda tahu saya bukan seorang pelukis, atau bahkan seorang pengamat seni sekalipun. Saya hanya seorang pengunjung biasa. Amatir. Dan jika Anda bertanya mengenai pendapat saya mengenai lukisan ini, maka... _entahlah_ ," ia mengangkat bahunya, "Diantara lukisan-lukisan menakjubkan Anda yang lain, lukisan ini yang paling saya sukai."

"Kenapa?" tanya Yixing dengan raut penasaran kentara, "Seperti yang Anda bisa lihat, diantara lukisan-lukisan saya yang terpajang di pameran saya ini, lukisan bunga Krisan ini adalah yang paling sedikit peminatnya. Tidak banyak yang tertarik melihat sebuah lukisan setangkai bunga Kris, berdiri seorang diri tanpa _background_ dan komposisi warna yang lain. Membosankan, ya? Aku kadang berpikir, lukisan ini justru lebih mirip hasil karya anak TK."

Lagi-lagi Joonmyeon hanya tertawa kecil. Tawanya menyenangkan.

 _Yixing suka._

"Dan saya rasa hal itulah yang membuatnya unik," luruhnya, "Saya hanya mencoba menerka, bahwa setangkai bunga Krisan ini tengah menggambarkan seseorang," sudut bibir Joonmyun kembali terungkit, "atau mungkin Anda, yang sedang merasa kesepian di tengah kehampaan yang ada, yang Anda gambarkan dengan _background_ polos tanpa goresan warna,"

" _Bravo_ ," Yixing bertepuk tangan, tidak dengan kesan sarkastis, justru mengapresasi. "Anda menebaknya dengan benar. Dan Anda menyebut diri Anda amatir,"

"Sungguh, saya memang amatir," Joonmyeon kini menoleh ke arahnya, sudi untuk bertukar pandang. "Sejujurnya, saya bahkan tak pernah menyukai pameran seperti ini,"

Alis Yixing terangkat tinggi, "Anda tidak menyukainya, tapi Anda datang kesini?"

"Itu karena Anda adalah pengecualian," senyum indah itu muncul lagi, "Selain itu, saya tahu. Dan jujur saja, saya memang berharap bahwa saya akan menemukan Anda disini,"

Ucapan pria ini dengan kurangajarnya mampu membuat jantung Yixing berdebar seolah ingin melompat keluar saking kerasnya ia bertalu. Nafasnya berubah sesak, _sulit._ Maka Yixing memilih membuang pandangan, tak kuasa menahan sorot tak terbaca itu lebih lama.

"Kenapa Krisan?"

Yixing mendongak, mengedip. "Apa?"

"Kenapa kau memilih bunga Krisan sebagai bunga yang kau gambar?" ulang Joonmyun, "Kenapa tidak bunga yang lain?"

Yixing menoleh, kembali memandang lukisannya. Bagai fragmen yang menyusun memori, ia bisa mengingat sensasi menyenangkan ketika ia menggerakan tangannya di hamparan kanvas, menyapukan kuas membentuk kelopak-kelopak yang kecil dan saling tersusun cantik.

Yixing mengukir senyum simpul, "Karena bunga Krisan selalu dianggap sebagai bunga yang ceria. Orang-orang melihatnya sebagai bunga yang kuat dan mempesona, namun mereka tidak mengetahui apa yang ada di baliknya. Mereka hanya melihat dari luarnya saja, tanpa ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh. Krisan tampak kuat, namun ia sebenarnya rapuh," Yixing membiarkan kekehan ringan itu lepas dari bibirnya, "Tapi yang jelas, Anda setuju kan jika Krisanadalah bunga yang cantik?"

"Ya, cantik," Joonmyeon mengangguk, memiringkan kepalanya. Ujung bibir itu berkedut, membentuk senyum yang mendesirkan jiwa. "Seperti Anda..."

Itu adalah kesalahan kedua yang diperbuatnya saat ia memilih berpaling, mempertemukan kedua netra yang terpaku. Andai saja ia tak memandang bola mata itu, mungkin ia tidak akan jatuh dan tenggelam dalam jeratnya.

Dan benang merah terlarang itu juga tak perlu terajut dengan sendirinya.

* * *

.

Kelopak mata Yixing perlahan membuka, mengernyit kala ia harus membiasakan diri dengan terpaan sinar mentari yang menyambar. Helaian kelopak bunga camellia berwarna merah terang menjadi pemanja matanya di pagi hari.

Untuk kali pertama semenjak ia menginjakan kaki di umur dewasanya, Yixing bangun dengan perasaan ringan dan menyenangkan yang menyelimuti sanubari. Dengan sekali desah nafas panjang, Yixing biarkan tangannya bergerak, terjulur untuk menyentuh permukaan kelopak bunga camelia di dalam vas yang berdiri di atas meja nakas. Ia sentuh permukaan lembut nan rapuh itu dengan penuh kehati-hatian, membiarkan diri dimandikan sensasi menggelitik yang adiktif.

Adiktif.

 _Seperti Joonmyun._

Pertemuannya dengan pria itu setelah pameran pun berlanjut ke pesan singkat, sambungan telfon di malam hari yang sunyi, pertemuan-pertemuan rahasia, hingga akhirnya segala nafsu dan dorongan yang membuncah itu menuntun mereka disini, di atas ranjang-seluruhnya, dalam dekap satu sama lain.

Panggil Yixing murah, panggil Yixing menjijikan, ia tahu. Ia sadar.

Ia mengerti jika ini hanya sementara dan tak akan bertahan lama.

Maka ia biarkan dirinya terlarut, terhanyut dalam arus dan pusaran yang dibuat seorang Kim Joonmyun dalam hidupnya. Menyerahkan segalanya, tubuh, hati— _dirinya_ di genggaman lelaki itu, dalam sebuah lubang gelap dan terlarang bernama perselingkuhan.

Seseorang mengecup pundaknya, beberapa kali, hingga turun ke punggung dan naik lagi ke leher, membuat Yixing dibuat merinding dalam ekstasi saat dinginnya bibir lelaki itu menggores tubuhnya yang tak tertutup sehelai kain apapun. Tak ada batasan apapun diantara mereka, tubuh ke tubuh. Yixing dan Joonmyun— _satu._

" _Morning, my beautiful flower,_ " bibir Joonmyun berbisik, dengan suaranya yang berhasil membuat Yixing gemetar. Hingga ia menolehkan dagu, melepaskan sentuhannya dari kelopak bunga camelia di dalam vas, dan mengulas senyum tulus. Yixing memberinya kecupan balasan, kali ini di bibir. Pelan namun pasti mereka bergerak di atas bibir masing-masing.

 _"Morning, love_."

Meski ini salah, namun di saat bersamaan ini terasa begitu benar.

Bangun dalam dekapan Joonmyeon, disambut oleh wajahnya yang rupawan, dan kecupan yang akan mereka bagi—memang begitu seharusnya adanya.

 _Memang begitu yang diinginkan hatinya._

Tapi hidup tak berjalan seperti itu.

Biarlah. Biar.

Ijinkan Yixing hidup dalam kefanaan yang semu ini. Hanya untuk sementara, ya.

 _Hanya sebentar saja._

* * *

 _._

 _"Happy 1th month anniversary,"_

Yixing menutup tangannya, menahan senyum saat ia disodori bunga daisy yang tersusun rapi dalam buket plastik. Yixing menerimanya di tangan kanan, pada akhirnya menyerah juga untuk tak tersenyum.

" _Anniversary_ bulanan itu tidak eksis, tahu." Yixing memberitahunya, sembari ia menuntun Joonmyeon masuk ke dalam ruang studio lukisnya. Tempat Yixing biasa mencari ketenangan, yang sekarang disulap menjadi tempat pertemuan rahasia mereka berdua. Tempat mereka bersembunyi dari dunia.

Joonmyeon mengambil alih tangan Yixing dalam genggaman dan mendudukan dirinya di atas kursi di depan canvas yang masih kosong, belum tergores tinta apapun. Joonmyeon memaksa Yixing duduk di kedua pahanya, membiarkan mereka mendekap satu sama lain.

"Aku tahu _anniversary_ bulanan itu tidak ada, aku hanya ingin sesuatu untuk dirayakan diantara kita," Joonmyun mendongak untuk membagi senyum, "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, meskipun kita hanya punya waktu sedikit untuk bertemu, setiap detik yang aku lewati denganmu adalah sesuatu yang spesial untukku," katanya dengan sungguh-sungguh, "Jadi bagaimana? Kau suka dengan bunga pilihanku?"

"Daisy..." Yixing menggumam, memainkan kelopak bunga di dalam buket itu dengan jarinya. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum, "Aku suka. Suka sekali. Pilihan yang bagus, Romeo." godanya pada pria itu.

Senyum yang Joonmyun patri berubah melebar, "Apa artinya?" tanyanya dengan urgensi.

"Kesucian, ketulusan, sebuah awal yang baru, dan..." suara Yixing berubah mengecil, begitu pula dengan senyumnya. "... kesetiaan," Yixing tertawa— _tawa sendu_. "Ironis ya? Bunga ini bermakna kesetiaan, tapi kita justru..."

Joonmyun mengenggam tangannya, memberinya usapan kecil. Usapan itu mampu membuat senyum Yixing terungkit kembali. Ungkapan nonverbal yang diciptakan Joonmyun di tangannya seolah sedang memberitahu Yixing bahwa beban yang ditanggungnya itu tidak seorang diri.

Yixing balas memberinya remasan kecil, "Namun sebenarnya, Daisy memiliki satu arti paling penting,"

Joonmyun mengernyit, "Apa itu?"

"Cinta sejati," Yixing menatap kedua bola mata Joonmyeon dalam kesungguhan, " _Aku mencintaimu_ ,"

Sepasang bibir yang menyambut dirinya, cukup menjadi balasan bagi Yixing malam itu.

* * *

.

Mereka memang bukan pasangan lazim.

Mereka memang bukan pasangan konvensional dan _benar_.

Terkadang, semua terasa berat. Hubungan mereka juga diwarnai pertengkaran dan air mata, seperti pasangan normal lainnya.

Pertengkaran paling besar itu terjadi dua bulan yang lalu. Rasa cemburu yang menjadi sebab.

Rasa cemburu yang membutakan arah hingga kata-kata menyakitkan itu saling terlempar. Namun mereka cepat menyadari bahwa hanya ke pelukan satu sama lainlah mereka hidup. Mereka terlalu bodoh untuk tak bisa bertahan tanpa eksistensi masing-masing. Pertengkaran itu hilang bagai derai angin, tak berbekas.

Semua seolah kembali seperti semula, seperti seharusnya. Namun entah kenapa hari ini Yixing mendapat firasat tak mengenakan yang menghimpit dada.

Hari yang tadi sempat diramalkan menjadi hari yang cerah berubah begitu saja dengan kehadiran hamparan langit kelabu bagai gugusan raksasa.

 _Ada sesuatu yang tak biasa._

Joonmyun sendiri terlambat tiga puluh menit dari kesepakatan mereka bertemu. Sudah selama semingguan ini juga Joonmyun jadu jarang membalas pesan singkatnya, ia sukar dihubungi, apalagi di temui. Sampai akhirnya kemarin malam, Joonmyun mengajaknya bertemu.

Bukan kelegaan yang datang menyelimuti, tapi ketakutan, gundah dalam dada. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi, dan ini semakin dibuktikan oleh Joonmyeon yang tak kunjung datang kesini.

Jarum berdetik, waktu tak berhenti. Hingga akhirnya Joonmyun muncul di hadapannya. Ia membawa sebuket bunga di tangan kanannya, tergenggam erat. Yixing berjalan mendekatinya dan meletakan tangan di bahunya yang kaku. Belum sempat ia bertanya, Joonmyeon menyelanya.

"Irene hamil,"

Kalimat sederhana itu mampu membuat tubuh Yixing membatu.

Ia bisa merasakannya.

Ia bisa merasakan dunianya runtuh.

"Irene hamil, Xing. Anakku," Joonmyun menunduk, "Saat itu, malam pertengkaran kita, aku marah dan aku mabuk. Irene ada disana, aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku dan kami..." suaranya berubah tercekik. "Aku akan jadi seorang Ayah."

Yixing menggeleng, tahu kemana pembicaraan ini akan mengarah. Tidak. Tolong jangan katakan-

"Xing, kita tidak bisa melanjutkan ini."

"Tidak, Joonmyun." Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha meraih tangan Joonmyun di hadapan.

Joonmyun mengalihkan pandangan, tak sanggup membalas wajah terluka yang tepat mematri ulu hatinya. "Maafkan aku, _aku tidak bisa._.."

" _Don't. Please,_ "

"Maaf, maaf, maaf," Joonmyun melepas tautan tangan mereka, sebisa yang ia lakukan. Pelupuknya memanas, namun ia tahan kuat.

"Maaf, Yixing. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa."

Yixing menangis, detik ketika Joonmyun berbalik pergi.

Tangisnya makin mengeras, saat ia menyadari bunga apa yang lelaki itu tinggalkan di atas mejanya.

Setangkai bunga _cyclamen,_

 _—selamat tinggal._

* * *

 _._

Joonmyun mengamati dalam diam, bagaimana istrinya itu menimang bayi mereka di gendongannya. Seorang bayi perempuan yang cantik, yang selalu diinginkan Yixing. Ia memang pernah mengatakan itu pada Joonmyun, di sela malam yang mereka habiskan dalam erangan candu dan deru nafas yang memburu.

Joonmyun benar-benar berharap pria itu ada disini, berharap bahwa yang menimang bayinya adalah pria itu, dan bukan istrinya yang cantik ini.

7 bulan kemudian, dan Joonmyun masih belum bisa menghapus bayangan lelaki itu dari kehidupannya. Luka itu terlalu berbekas, terlalu dalam. Joonmyun tak bohong. Setiap detik yang ia habiskan dengan Yixing memang spesial-hingga tak ada satu keling memoripun yang ia tinggalkan.

Merasa sesak bernafas, Joonmyun memilih keluar ruangan untuk menghirup udara segar. Selalu saja begitu, rasa sakit tak terkira menghujam dirinya setiap kali ia biarkan dirinya mengingat Yixing—

"Joonmyun- _ssi?"_

Joonmyun mendongak, berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruang rawat Irene dengan Fei di hadapan.

 _Fei, istri Yixing._

Sendinya berubah kaku, bibirnya mengering seketika. _Yixing..._

"Ini benar ruang rawat Irene kan?" tanya wanita itu dengan seulas senyum.

Joonmyun mengangguk, "Ya,"

"Syukurlah, aku tadi salah kamar sampai tiga kali, kau tahu." Fei mendesahkan nafas lega. "Oh iya, Yixing juga minta maaf ia tidak bisa datang menjenguk Irene dan bayimu."

Joonmyun ingin membalas, _apa saja._ Bertanya kabar Yixing, misalnya. _Apa lelaki itu baik-baik saja? Apa lelaki itu makan dengan benar? Apa lelaki itu...masih mencintainya?_

Fei menyerahkan buket bunga yang sedari tadi ia sangga di tangannya pada Joonmyun, berkata, "Ada hadiah dari kami, selamat untuk kelahiran bayi kalian ya. Kami ikut berbahagia. Oh—dan Yixing sendiri yang memilihkan bunga ini untuk kalian, omong-omong. Aku tidak tahu apa artinya," Fei tertawa, "Tapi bukankah ini bunga yang cantik?"

Joonmyeon hanya bisa terdiam, menunduk menatap buket bunga di tangannya, hingga akhirnya Fei berpamitan untuk masuk ke dalam dan menyapa istrinya. Suara pekikan senang dua wanita dari dalam ruangan itu perlahan mengabur dalam gendang telinganya. Yang bisa di dengar Joonmyeon hanya detak jantungnya yang berdentum lebih cepat.

Dan setes air mata itu lolos begitu saja, membentur kelopak bunga berwarna biru yang terpapar terbuka. Menjadi saksi bisu seorang Kim Joonmyun yang membiarkan dirinya lemah. Membiarkan pertahananannya runtuh akan rasa rindunya pada Zhang Yixing.

Ia tahu apa arti bunga ini. Yixing pernah mengajarinya.

 _Forget-me-not._

Bunga yang artinya membuat Joonmyun meneteskan air matanya— tak berhenti, di koridor rumah sakit yang lenggang.

.

 _—aku mencintaimu,_

 _._

 _._

 _...selamanya._

.

.

.

.

 **END.**

* * *

lol, apa ini? lagi pingin nulis angst dan jadilah angst yang maksa ini, haha.

Kangen nulis sulay, udah itu aja. Bash saja gapapa, ini gaje lagipula :') tapi kalaupun berkenan, sudikah meninggalkan kritik dan sarannya? terima kasih sudah membaca :)


End file.
